<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time will take its time by moondancerfay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471502">Time will take its time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay'>moondancerfay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2jae - Fandom, GOT7, JJ Project, Markjin - Fandom, Markson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-ABO, Angst, Depressing Times, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Got7 idols canon compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markjin omegas, Moving On, Omega Verse, Slice of Life, break-ups, broken!jjp, broken!markson, general ABO terms such as scenting mating, only mentioning of Yugyeom &amp; Bambam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time will take its time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJP were a thing. Everybody close to Got7 knew that of course, but when Jinyoung and Mark got closer it was not in the alpha’s hands to force the omega to stay with him, especially not when they are unmated.</p><p>Three years. Three wonderful years they could spend together. When Jaebum realized it was time to let the younger omega go his own way without him being by his side, it broke his heart. There were times he couldn’t face the members, when he was brooding in his loneliness. When only Youngjae was allowed to reach out to him.</p><p>            The first time Jaebum smelled Mark on Jinyoung, a wave of jealousy rolled over him. A variety of emotions filled him, making him quite upset. But then, his alpha pride settled and suddenly he felt so horribly empty. Jinyoung wanted to be with Mark and he could do nothing to keep him. It was not his right to make him stay with him. Silent tears were flowing over his pale cheeks. All the love he felt towards the younger who was with him for so many years pained him, his heart was torn and he was just crying because there was nothing else he could do.</p><p>Letting him go, the love of his life, was the hardest for the pack leader. He suffered, yes he suffered a great deal, but he wanted them to work well and so, against all his instincts, against his heart and weak mind, he let the omega go. Jackson cradled him into his muscular arms and tried to ease his pain without much success. Since the beginning there was JJ Project on stage, back stage, in the dorm, in their bed, their scents mixed together so well - Jasmine and black cherry. All was gone now. Although, the more time went by, the easier it got. Somehow Youngjae never let the restless alpha out of his beautiful dark eyes and the other wolves, especially the older ones, were very well aware of this, feeling and smelling the awakening feelings in the younger. Youngjae presented quite late, but he was their third omega which drove the leader nearly to the brink of his sanity when he smelled his pre-heat one night after a shower. The alpha walked through the hall when the sweet, but heavy scent of chocolate flowed in the air. He knew right away that it was Youngjae and he could do nothing else than call for Mark. He fled the dorm a second later.   </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum entered the dorm and just wanted to wrap his soon-to-be mate into his arms. When he finished the meeting and was on his way home he thought this was the only thing that could cheer him up right now. Silently he tiptoed through the new living room to not wake the members. It was very late and Jackson still felt not perfectly healthy, therefore, he tried to be as quiet as possible to get ready for bed. When he opened his partner’s room door he heard Coco raising its head in the corner of the room, but probably the dog was too tired too for properly greeting him. On the new sideboard there was a beautiful candle holder and a tea light which was about to go out. He really was late. His lover always let a candle burning for him when he stayed over. It became their own little ritual since they both liked candles a lot. The younger’s scent filled Jaebum’s nostrils and a wave of arousal rolled through his body. The other smelled chocolaty and he loved his smell. It matched so perfectly with his dark cherry that they often had to ignore cheesy comments from their fellow members. With a last look onto sleeping Coco on her pillow and the sleeping silhouette on the double bed in front of him he approached the sideboard and blew out the candle. When JB slipped under the warm blanket and wrapped himself around his promised mate, the other let out a relaxed sigh. Yes, he finally was back and as soon as he settled peacefully by the other’s side, his wolf was content and he could have at least four hours of rest before they had to get up again.</p><p>After all that happened with Jinyoung, it was Youngjae who became his savior, his string of life, the one who kept him on the sane side. It took JB a while to accept the younger’s hand that reached out to him, but when he finally did, his wolf found a little serenity. The anger and depression faded slowly and he felt more secure. He likes the other’s scent a lot and they match well. The younger was such sunshine and he always made sure that the alpha was ok. Maybe it was in his omega nature or simply his cheerful character but JB would have been in a much worse condition without Youngjae. Since the group grew well together there were no insults, no disrespect or mistrust when JJP broke up, only support and love from all sides. The maknaes understood that their alpha will never be the same again as with Jinyoung because the younger had such an important role next to their leader, but they also hoped that Youngjae would do well and will be accepted as the new lover of the alpha, to keep the balance and harmony in the group. Luckily, this happened and the dynamics of the group stayed stable. JJP were still friends and this was a very important part in their pack. Fortunately, both wolves could move on to other members, unfortunately, this didn’t work out with Markson. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was a heavy sleeper, but when he had an argument with Mark – which became more often – sleep wouldn’t come easily. Time changed them and even though they were always together in the beginning, the growing long silences between them killed Jackson within. He loved Mark from their very first encounter. It was a rainy night when Jackson saw the skinny Californian boy at the JYPE main building. He offered him an umbrella and soon they got very close. Studying, exercising, eating – spending their time together in Korea where both were foreign. They fell in love naturally over time.</p><p>But Jackson realized after the years passed by that Mark let him out of sight more easily, when he was abroad attending his own schedules their calls and phone chats became less, their affection towards each other cooled down. Jinyoung’s smell on the omega was a constant reminder that his lover spent more and more time with the Korean. There was no point in scenting Mark, in marking his territory, since it would only be erased by Jinyoung when he was not around the beautiful visual. The sensible beta felt rejected on many different levels. At first he wanted to hold on, but when they argued he just wanted to let go of the other, to leave him for good. His first breakdown was during their If you do era when his body couldn’t catch up and his psyche was more than weakened. Yugyeom was the one who stayed close to him with Bambam, making sure that he ate and slept. It got better, but still, only months later, when it was also clear to the others that Markson was giving up, Jackson could breathe again. Fly and Hard carry passed and they were ok. Jackson didn’t plead, he didn’t tie the older omega down, he just let go. Jackson was busying himself with promotions in China, ads in Korea and his variety shows. He didn’t sleep much, he was working like a robot until one day Jaebum had a huge argument with him. They were about to start their Never ever promotions at that time, but Jackson was out of balance and his body too sick for the new comeback. Youngjae wanted to move out which was something that hurt Jackson. He wanted to be with his brothers – all of his brothers and it pained him that they were drifting apart. Youngjae promised to visit the dorm, he promised to spend time with them and they would anyway be together when they were traveling. Nevertheless, Jackson was destroyed. He was used to them living together and to the wolves to substitute his blood family. It took him nearly 4 weeks to recover and get over this to join his team for the new comeback promotions. He missed their broadcasting show wins, he missed important variety shows and promotional events. He was missed by his fans all over the world and everybody was scared, confused and sad – sharing the same feelings like their favorite idol at that time. Jackson got better and after recovering from his break-up and the little loss of Youngjae (who ended up staying at their shared dorm many times anyway), he felt better, but he changed. He was quieter, more reserved, kept himself in the background, his jokes more forced than natural, his smiles lifeless. Fans who were with them for many years didn’t only see it, they felt it in interviews that there was a certain shift in group dynamics and it confused them. But once again, Jackson tried hard to make his fans happy and even though he wasn’t mister funny anymore, he still loved his fans unconditionally. Through the last year he matured and understood deep within what made him happy and what was essential that needed to be in his life and what not.  </p><p>            He saw that Mark moved on and he still loved him to a degree that he wanted to see him happy no matter what. If he wasn’t the most important part of his life anymore, he still was glad to see that Jinyoung took good care of him. When Mark was in heat, the management always made sure that Jackson was at a schedule, best outside of Korea where he could stay away from the drama within the dorm. Even when it took time and great effort to keep the group, to keep their friendships and fans, Jackson was better now and focused more on his own life than on the ones’ of his members and became stronger.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was late at night when Jinyoung slid under Mark’s blanket. He was taken aback when he heard Mark’s nearly inaudible sobs when he entered his room. Without saying a word, he embraced the bony frame of the elder. There was no need for talk. Jinyoung knew very well that Mark missed Jackson and blamed himself for everything. After their official break-up Mark was a wreck himself.</p><p>Before Jinyoung came in, Mark was about to delete old messages from his phone due to storage capacity, but when he scrolled through Jackson’s messages all the hardships and sad times came flooding back into his memory, as well as their wonderful moments which were probably outweighing the distressed, sorrowful ones. Their beginnings, the shy gazes and the light touches, their first experiences and their dates. Somewhere along the way things changed and they developed into different directions. Mark honestly hated to be away from his beta and when Jackson was abroad too many times, they argued as soon as he came back. The distance, the heat circles he couldn’t keep, the way Jinyoung looked at him. It was too much to handle when he finally gave in to the feelings towards the younger Korean. Mark wasn’t a cold hearted bitch. He always told Jackson about his thoughts on their relationship, on JJP and how Jinyoung became so important to him. When JJP broke up officially, it was only a matter of time that Jinyoung confessed to him and Mark stood to his own feelings. Markson grew apart and when Jackson finally proposed to end this in a good way, to free him from the burden of staying with him, Mark’s first way was to Jinyoung’s room where he cried his eyes out because he hated it to be the one to make Jackson sad, to make him feel miserable and unloved, even though he loved him more than he could put into words, but more like a brother than a boyfriend anymore. Jinyoung became his home, the place where he felt safe and secure. He couldn’t help his change of feelings. Jinyoung was drowning in his own misery of developing feelings for his hyung when he was in a relationship with their pack alpha. Mark didn’t like it when Jinyoung cornered him and scented him lightly. Their arousal just grew every time and one day when the others were out of the dorm Mark couldn’t hold back anymore and smashed Jinyoung against the next wall, letting his wolf take over. They didn’t get too physical, but since scenting was already a marking of territory, it was very provocative towards the alpha. Even though Jaebum was the pack leader and head alpha, the American was the oldest and didn’t need approval from anyone since Jinyoung was unmated. They were not playing against the rules, just against morals. Mark knew it as well as Jinyoung, but they still kept going on until Jinyoung was strong enough to tell their elder he couldn’t be with him anymore. A while later him and Jackson were officially history. Time passed, but the pain was sometimes still unbearable like tonight when Mark wanted to delete the physical evidence of their long lasting love story. There was only one message he would always keep. A little poem from the warm-hearted Hong Kong native:</p><p>“He walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies;</p><p>And all that’s best of dark and bright; Meet in his aspect and his eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew how much this meant to them as Jackson always referred to him as his most beloved, brightest star. Mark still blamed himself for breaking the Chinese’s heart. Jinyoung felt the same with JB, but he could handle it much better. Mark was a sensitive omega, quiet and rational. He still could see Jackson’s longing after him in his eyes. He could feel that the younger always searched for a certain distance during interviews and on stage. Fans stated that Markson was dead – how suitable this seemed – since they did not fully ignore each other, but they kept themselves surrounded by other members. Jackson with JB in the dorm, with Youngjae and Yugyeom outside the dorm. Mark was around Jinyoung and Bambam. The pack dynamic changed and so did their wolves. Mark and Jinyoung’s heat cycles adapted to each other which made it easier for all of them including staff. They would be left alone for a few days and all was good again. Jaebum was with Youngjae and Jackson, was also more hanging out with other artists from China and Korea, so it worked and over time they could arrange their life in a better way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung and Mark loved lazy Sundays. They liked to stay in bed all day long, only getting up for a shower and some food. Sometimes they ate in bed where they liked to cuddle and read or play games. Mark was a gamer and Jinyoung a reader and both things could be well done in bed, where they leaned against each other or one lay on the other. Jinyoung was a romantic at heart and he loved to scent Mark. He always took his time to slide his scent gland all over the American’s body. Slowly and softly, like a feather he stroked every inch of the older’s skin. When it was too much for Mark and he shivered in ecstasy, he just threw the younger on the mattress and showed him how much passion and love he could give to the Jinhae native. Since Jinyoung took the Inkigayo MC offer, their Sundays they could spend together were limited. Only Sunday night was free for them (if not on a schedule) and they tried to make the best out of it, taking a bath or relaxing in front of a movie.</p><p>Their wolves got so used to each other that slowly their instincts were driving them to mating. This was something they needed consent with, not only from their members, but from the company as well. Wolves mate only once in their life time and even though the bond can be broken (forcefully or naturally through death), it was a painful experience. They went through so much together already and they were sure they couldn’t handle more of heartbreak and depression or making other group members sad.</p><p>After a meeting with the members, and some gloomy looks from Jaebum and Jackson, they all agreed on them mating. Mating was in general a little ritual where the to-be-mated wolves bite each other over their scent glands. This ensures a permanent mix of their scents and keeps other wolves away. Additionally, it enables the through the bond mated couple to feel each other’s emotions when close. The capability to communicate through the mind was an ability only wolves which were mated for a very long time could practice. The management agreed under the condition of a short group hiatus – which would be at the end of July and the beginning auf August before the September comeback. This would ensure that all members of Got7 got used to the official couple and the media would not get track of their private matters. After their China tour it was set that they could become official mates.</p><p>For Jaebum and Jackson this was a very important matter, as it was the final point, a closure. From there on, they could finally let go. Their inner wolves which still wanted to love and protect their ex-lovers could rest and eventually move on.</p><p>Every member was looking forward to the little private ceremony which would be held in the dorm only by the 7 members. There would be flowers and alcohol, awesome food, desserts and games. Maybe it was a goodbye for certain members, but it was also a beginning for others.</p><p>� �</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>